


Mi hámster, mi Selfie-Man

by AilenChioRochy



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice - NEXT GENERATION [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Hablamos poco y nada, pero bastaba su sonrisa para iluminar mi día. Desde aquel día en que nos hablamos por primera vez, hasta hoy, un sentimiento nuevo se va agrandando cada vez más. Mi nombre es Seung Gil Lee, y esta es mi historia sobre el amor de mi vida: mi Hámster, mi Selfie-Man.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Yuri!!! On Ice - NEXT GENERATION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897306
Kudos: 1





	1. El Hámster que seca lagrimas

Tenía 16 años, recién entraba a la categoría senior del patinaje artístico. Logre entrenar duro, me había mentalizado para ganar un lugar en el podio y, aun así, fracase estrepitosamente antes de llegar a la final tan siquiera.

Enojado conmigo mismo, más que con mi entrenadora, tomé mi morral y me dirigí a los baños para refrescarme el rostro. Tenía el orgullo por los suelos y los ánimos se tomaban vacaciones, dejándome con la molesta culpa. Quería tirarme de los pelos y estampar mi puño en el espejo que reflejaba mi contrariado rostro. 

_Y ahora qué le digo a mamá_... pensé asustado.

Y las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar. Empezaron a salir de forma silenciosa, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, la desesperación y la rabia subieron la intensidad.

Le había fallado a su madre, quien en vida fue su razón para adentrarse a ese mundo, y tras su muerte lo dejó solo con sus sueños. Obviamente no fue culpa de la mujer, él culpaba a su padre por ello. 

_Tu padre nos dejó por una mujer rica y guapa, cosas de las que yo carezco._ Fue lo que su madre le dijo antes de exhalar su último aliento.

Su huérfana madre logró sacarlo adelante y él le había prometido llegar hasta lo más alto por ella. _¡Mierda!_ Se detestaba tanto _¿cómo no pudo hacerlo mejor?_

Tan metido en su cabeza estaba, que no se percató del otro muchacho hasta que este le toco el hombro. Asustado de ser encontrado en ese estado, Seung salto a la defensiva.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —rugió intentando no mirar al otro.

—Eh, calma. Vine en son de paz ¿te encuentras bien? —la dulzura de esa voz, conmovió el interior de Seung en cuestión de segundos. Nadie le hablaba así desde que su madre falleció, así que con una gran curiosidad levantó su rostro.

Lo primero que notó fueron unos cálidos y amorosos ojos negros, que brillaban curiosos. Luego noto la piel morena y los cabellos castaño oscuro, los labios rojos y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Por último, se percató del colgante de hámster que llevaba sobre la campera de Tailandia.

_¿Así que es el chico tailandés de misma edad?_

—Estoy bien, solo pensaba en algo.

—¿Sabes? —el chico se le acerca confidente, sacando su celular— Cuando me siento deprimido, una _selfie_ siempre me anima—. Y, colocándose al lado del coreano, sonríe a la cámara.

Seung no es fotogénico, pero no puede evitar sonreír con la ocurrencia del otro y, grande es su sorpresa, cuando esta se ve plasmada en la imagen.

—¡Woooow! Qué bonita sonrisa, deberías sonreír siempre. —el halago del moreno hace sonrojar al más alto.

—Gracias. —le contesta en un susurro apenado.

—De nada, no deberías sentirte mal. Al igual que yo, llegaste muy lejos y nada puede quitar tu paso por aquí. El que no llegarás hoy a la final solo es un incentivo más para dar lo máximo el próximo año. —le seca el rostro con su manga, con una bella sonrisa—. Así que no te rindas ¿vale?

Y el corazón de Seung late fuerte, jamás a latido tan enfebrecido. Sus esperanzas y sueños renacen, alegando el miedo y la incertidumbre. Ríe, ríe agradecido y encantado por encontrar de nuevo su camino, y todo por las palabras de un hámster al que le gusta tomarse selfies.

_¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez algún día, pueda llegar al podio sin estar solo._


	2. ¿Amigos o algo más?

Unos años pasaron desde el primer encuentro entre Phichit y Seung. El originario de Corea del Sur, había recibido un mensaje en su IG dos meses después de conocer al tailandés. Acordaron un encuentro aprovechando unas cortas vacaciones del moreno para charlar y conocerse mejor. Desde entonces, ambos se la pasaban escribiéndose. 

Seung supo sobre la numerosa familia de Phichit, que la comida favorita del ojinegro era el Lap mu, que su animal favorito (valga la redundancia) eran los hámsters, que su color favorito era el verde, que detestaba las mentiras y las arañas, que temía las alturas. Con cada detalle que salía a la luz, Seung se encariñaba más con el amigable tailandés.

A su vez, Phichit supo de la situación familiar del coreano: el padre oportunista que dejó a su esposa e hijo de un año para irse en busca de una modelo, la mujer sola sin familia que logró sacar adelante a su único hijo, pero murió por cáncer un año antes del debut de su pequeño. También supo que a Seung le gustan los perros, los platos vegetarianos de alta calidad, los colores oscuros siendo el azul su favorito. Phichit descubrió también que cuando el ojinegro ríe de verdad su cara se ilumina y es imposible apartar la mirada de tan bello rostro.

Así transcurrieron cuatro años de mutuo reconocimiento. Phichit consideraba a Seung su amor secreto, y Seung lo consideraba su único amigo, aunque por dentro empieza a sentir más que amistad.

Antes de que cada cual saliera a dar todo en la pista de hielo, sus miradas se cruzan y un calor azota sus corazones al captar la sonrisa del contrario. 

**********

Era la Copa Rostelecom, aquí se definirán quienes irían al Gran Prix de Barcelona.

Seung estaba nervioso, tras varios meses luchando para alcanzar a Phichit finalmente estaba a un paso. Se encontraba feliz, su selfie-man estaba cada vez más alto en el ranking y él estaría a su lado. Aun si tenía que soportar a la pesada de Sara Crispino que, a pesar de decirle que no, le seguía insistiendo de salir juntos.

Era el primero en pasar en el programa corto, su entrenadora le estaba hablando, pero él solo podía voltear a los lados para tratar de localizar al moreno. No lo encontró y eso lo desanimó, había olvidado pedirle que fuera a verlo, pero creyó que Phichit iría aun así. _Quizás su entrenador no se lo permitió..._ fue lo que pensó para animarse. Quería distraerse de esos pensamientos, así que se centró en los puntajes de su escenografía. Y se cayó, pero pudo retomar las riendas a tiempo. Al final no le fue tan mal, aun así, el puntaje era bajo y él _necesitaba_ llegar a la final. Phichit lo esperaba para subir juntos al podio, y no quería decepcionar al de ojos negros.

Al día siguiente fue el programa largo, aquí no iba a fallar. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos se sentía más y más abrumado. El mensaje que dejó al moreno no había sido contestado, algo raro en Phichit y las ideas locas revoloteaban en la cabeza del coreano. Volvió a fallar y quedó fuera, hacía años que no se sentía tan humillado ni tan hundido. _¿Qué fue lo que pasó Phichit? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me cuesta si no estás para apoyarme?_

Las lágrimas de frustración salieron en torrentes, por lo que se marchó de allí en cuanto pudo. Se quedó en la recepción del lugar aguantando las palabras de su entrenadora, mientras revisaba las inactivas cuentas de su chico selfie lo cual fue más que preocupante. _Phichit no suele dejar inactivas sus cuentas este donde este ¿qué paso?_ Al volver con el resto de patinadores vio el programa del japonés amigo de su hámster. _Es hermoso, se puede notar el amor que siente por el ruso ¿será consciente de ello?_

Ya cuando era hora de retirarse del lugar, al finalizar la competencia, el nipón le dio un abrazo y se fue. _¡¿Qué le pasa que parece zombie?!_

Con su entrenadora fueron al aeropuerto, debían regresar a Corea del Sur. Sin embargo, Seung tenía unas ganas desquiciantes de comprar un boleto a Tailandia. _O tal vez a Barcelona y acorralar al hámster por dejarme sin noticias suyas tanto tiempo._ Sabía que era irracional que se enojara, ellos solo son amigos, pero aun así creía que el aprecio y cariño que se tenían significaran algo. 

De repente, su celular suena con el tema ¿ _Shall we skate?_ que pertenece a su tailandés. De repente los nervios lo invaden, sus piernas fallan y apenas puede contestar.

**"H-hola, Phichit"**

**"Seung, hola. Lamento no haber contestado tu mensaje antes."** La voz del moreno se escucha afectada, y algo carrasposa.

 **"¡¿Estas enfermo?!"** La preocupación se deja escapar de la boca del coreano.

 **"Sí, me escapé un rato de la pista para ir a ver tu programa ya que mi celular murió. Pero había tormenta y me pesque un resfriado."** Una risita aguda se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

 **"P-pero serás..."** Quiere enojarse, pero no puede, sus mejillas ya no están tan pálidas y su corazón vuelve a latir desbocado. **"Tienes suerte de que a ti parece que se te pasan rápido estas cosas, que sino..."**

**"Jajaja, si lo sé. Por suerte viajo la semana próxima, tiempo suficiente para recuperarme."**

**"Phichit... Yo... yo no.…"** su voz tiembla y el miedo es notorio, al igual que la tristeza.

 **"Te quiero, Seung. No importa si no es hoy, algún día estaremos juntos en el podio. El dorado te va a quedar muy bien."** La dulzura de su voz traspasa la distancia y logra animar el espíritu del más alto.

 **"También te quiero, mi lindo hámster. Pero a ti te quedaría mejor, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado cuando llegues allí."** Lo dijo, finalmente le dijo su deseo más profundo.

 **"Oh my god. ¡Seung!"** la felicidad del convaleciente es notable en su pequeño gritito, el recién nombrado sonríe enternecido. **"Estoy a punto de abordar mi avión, selfie-man. Recupérate, te mando mis mejores deseos. Sé que te lucirás en Barcelona, te estaré viendo."**

**"De acuerdo, patinare para ti. Viaje bueno, Seung."**

**"Descansa, Phichit."**

Esa noche, cuando llego a casa y se dispuso a dormir, Seung-Gil Lee podría jurar ser el ser más feliz del mundo.


	3. Te amo, mi Selfie-Man

Lo vio de principio a fin, Phichit se lució en la final del Grand Prix de Barcelona. Y lo enamoro más, si acaso eso era posible. La belleza del tailandés lo dejo sin palabras, se movía tan bien en la pista que logró excitar al coreano. Lo deseaba, con toda la fuerza de su ser y no iba a dejar que se le escapara: reservo un vuelo lo más pronto que pudo a Tailandia y empaco sus cosas, además de unas cuantas de su perro. Si, no lo dejaría de lado esta vez.

_No guardare mis sentimientos más, Phichit. Solo espero que me permitas estar a tu lado aun si no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti._

Con un último vistazo a su entrenadora (quien le cuidaría el departamento en lo que viajaba) y salió de su hogar junto a su fiel can rumbo al aeropuerto.

***************

Phichit estaba reventado, después del banquete no se quedó mucho en Barcelona. Quería regresar a Tailandia lo más pronto posible. Pero tardó más de lo previsto, por lo que arribó a su país tres horas más tarde de lo planeado.

Era de madrugada y no podía molestar a su familia, así que fue una sorpresa cuando su tío llegó hasta él y lo saludo jovial.

—Phichit, mi niño. ¿Qué tal el viaje? —el hombre tomó las maletas de su sobrino y fueron caminando hacia la salida.

—Hola, Phill. Ajetreado como siempre. —comentó cansado.

Phillips Chulanont era un hombre alto, de tez morena, cabellos negros y con rulos que se movían libres con el viento, portaba unos ojos esmeraldas astutos y amigables, trabajaba la tierra con dedicación y era un bebedor algo aburrido. El más cercano a Phichit por ser el que más cerca vivía de la casa de los padres del chico. 

—¿Cómo sabías que vendría? —pregunto curioso, mientras salían del lugar al parquímetro.

—Celestino me aviso, suponiendo que no te animarais a llamar a tus padres por la hora. —le sonrió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Jajaja, me conoce bien. —Phil abrió la cajuela de su auto, cuando llegaron hasta el rodado, y guardó las maletas del más joven.

—Bien, vamos. Hay alguien que se muere por verte. —su tono misterioso y su sonrisa cómplice, dejó a Phichit parado en su lugar.

— ¿Eh?

Estaba por iniciar un interrogatorio cuando una silueta familiar se asoma del coche de su tío.

—¿Meng-Sue?

Imposible, tenía que estar alucinando ¿Que haría el perro de Su coreano allí?

—Y Seung-Gil. —se asomó la cabeza del dueño del can, mostrando una sonrisa.

El desbordante latido de su corazón retumbó en sus oídos con gran fuerza. Las lágrimas de felicidad pronto llenaron sus mejillas y su visión se nublo.

En algún momento Seung bajó del auto y se colocó frente al tailandés para secarle sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Phichit, te vez hermoso aún con la cara mojada ¿realmente estás feliz de verme?

— C-cla-claro... Yo, no.…snif, es-esperaba...

—Lo sé, eso es lo bueno de las sorpresas: que no las esperas. —la mirada de adoración que tenía el de ojos grises, no podía ser más brillante. Phichit estaba convencido de que esto era obra del destino, que el hombre joven frente a él era con quien deseaba estar por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunto curioso.

— Hace unas ¿seis horas, Phill? —pregunto al tío de su hámster.

— Si, eso mismo. —el hombre había sido mudo testigo del hermoso reencuentro, feliz por su sobrino tan querido—. Pero, entren y vamos a casa que ya es tarde. 

Los jovenes suben al vehículo y emprenden el viaje, en lo que tardan en llegar a la casa del hombre charlan sobre el Grand Prix y la cena del Banquete. 

Y nuevamente, se sienten como si nada pudiera separarlos jamás.

**************

Unos días después del regreso de Phichit, el joven de ojos grises ya es parte de la familia. Las hermanas del moreno, adoran al perro de Seung y los hermanitos se divierten a costa de la seriedad del coreano. La madre y las tías de su Selfie-Man suelen hacerle comer de todo, preguntarle mil cosas y hacerlo sonrojar con gran facilidad. En cambio, el padre y los tíos de su chico se dedican a ponerlo a prueba, pues para nadie es un misterio que Seung está más que enamorado del lindo y tierno tailandés. Afortunadamente para el extranjero, su resistencia es perfecta.

Pero ese día, Phichit quería tener al sexy morocho solo para sí. Aprovechando el descuido de sus padres, arrastró a Seung a la pista de patinaje de su ciudad antes de que nadie los intercediera. El coreano soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando, una vez lejos de la casa, Phichit suspiro aliviado.

— Que tanto te ríes, ¿eh? Es todo culpa tuya, no debiste caerles tan bien a mi familia. —le retó con fingido enojo, cruzándose de manos. Encantado, y embobado cabe destacar, con la alegría del contrario.

— Los siento por ser tan irresistible, pero así nací. —le siguió el juego guiñándole un ojo. Un pequeño infarto, junto con un salvaje sonrojo se adueñaron del moreno.

— Con que esa estamos, ¿eh? —la mirada negra pasó de ser vergonzosa a ser seductora, Seung no podía ni quería apartar la mirada. Siente las manos ajenas rodear su cintura, atrayéndolo al cuerpo contrario—. Espero que no sea solo a mi familia a quien quieres conquistar.

_Ah, mi Dios. No me hables así, si tienes esa mirada. ¡¿Quieres derretirme, mi hámster?! ¡Dios, claro que quiero más! ¡Te quiero a ti, Selfie-Man! Ok, Seung, cálmate por lo que más quieras. Tranquilízate y no lo eches a perder ¡Maldición! ¿Es que lo hace a propósito...?_

— Ph-Phichit... —su voz entrecortada, sus coloradas mejillas y su mirada dilatada tenían absorto al tailandés. 

— ¿Si, bebe? —le dijo con la voz ronca de deseo.

Y hasta allí llego la prudencia y cordura del más alto. A Seung le encantaba cuando lo llamaba así, se estremeció de puro gozo. Estampo sus labios con los contrarios y le beso la boca con pasión y desenfreno. Ambos cerraron los ojos y gimieron gustosos, pensando que habían tardado demasiado para ese sublime momento.

Cuando el aire no entraba más a sus pulmones, varios minutos después, el primero en hablar fue el extranjero. Y no pudo haber dicho nada mejor, según Phichit claro está.

_— Te amo, mi chico de las selfies._


End file.
